Queen of Mars
by Sellybelly411
Summary: In her own little world yes, she was the center of attention. But although that can be a dream for most people, it was a nightmare for her. For two years now Candace Flynn had been secluded to the distant planet of Mars. A planet that she now ruled over.
1. Secluded

Secluded

In a world far beyond our own, a young girl was sitting under the shade, holding a fresh glass of green lemonade (don't ask me how it's made. Because I have no idea). This remarkable young girl was exceptional in everything she did. In fact, she could play twenty instruments (Bass, Banjo, Bassoon, Bugle, Bongos, Balalaika, and the Bagpipes to name a few).

In her own little world yes, she was the center of attention. But although that can be a dream for most people, it was a nightmare for her.

For two years now, Candace Flynn had been secluded to the distant planet of Mars. A planet that she now ruled over.

Yes, it only took three weeks for her to realize how silly she had been for abandoning her friends on Earth, as well as her family. In fact, her friends had been the reason she had stepped through that stupid portal.

As silly as it was, Candace had gotten the idea in her head that her friends and boyfriend were annoyed with her because they were all busy.

But just because people don't spend time with you all the time doesn't mean they don't like and care about you.

Candace had learned this the hard way.

Sitting in her royal throne, she looked up at the ginormous statues of her that her alien subjects had made.

A little green Martian bounced up to her holding her crown, which clearly, she had "accidentally dropped" on one of her walks.

Candace thanked him with a nod and placed it on her head. It had gotten heavier through the years, and she didn't quite know why.

Another group of Martians ran to her side offering food to go with her drink. She politely thanked them for the offer, but said no. In alien, of course.

Oh, and that's the thing. Since Candace had been stranded here for so long, she had quickly picked up Martian, and yet in the same process forgotten how to speak English.

"Ugh." She muttered to herself, because there were no other alternative words, "Silli jaba, fiioop." Candace announced to her subjects.

The sentence roughly translated to _"excuse me, I am going to bed."_

The aliens politely parted ways, and two of them walked her to her bedroom. She thanked them kindly and tucked herself into bed. Originally, it had just been a pile of rocks the Martians had lumped together. But after noticing her discomfort, they had constructed a perfectly sturdy bed, and even knitted a sheet and a couple of pillow cases. The pillows, however, were just rocks (figures).

Candace tucked herself in and bid goodnight to her little green friend. She looked up to the sky and stared longingly at the planet Earth. She ached to return to her friends and family, but she was in too deep.

Just look at her, she had been living here so long she had forgotten how to speak English!

Candace often thought of her little brothers, Phineas and Ferb. Two years ago, on the same day she had ran away, they had come into the portal to rescue her.

But she had said _no._

They had even begged her to come back, but she had rejected them. They had left sadly, most likely feeling abandoned. But they had followed their sisters' wishes.

They never returned to get her.

 _That's_ how loyal they were to Candace. Even if they despised the idea, they would always do it if it made her happy.

Candace sighed sadly and let herself drift off into sleep.

On Earth, 13-year-old Phineas and Ferb were sitting sadly under their backyard tree. They had been this way ever since their sister had left Earth to be Queen of Mars.

"D'you think she misses us?" Phineas asked his green-haired step brother Ferb.

He shrugged in response.

"Yeah." He sighed and looked down at his feet, "It's been two years now. I'm tired of waiting."

Ferb looked at his brother.

"Mom's a mess, and we're not allowed to leave the house without her. Like, seriously, we're not allowed to come out here without her."

He looked at his brother, "I really want to see her again Ferb. Even if she doesn't come back, I just really need to talk to her again."

Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

 _I can always count on him,_ Phineas thought. The two walked over to their Mother, "Mom? We're going to go to the garage."

She nodded and followed them inside.

This was it.

The decision was made.

They were going to see their sister again.

 _ **A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. Its supposed to be the introduction chapter, so hopefully the others will be longer. Oh, and P.S.: If you hadn't noticed, I'm going through a bit of a P & F phase right now. I'm sorry if all these annoy you. **_


	2. Queen Candace is Out, Peace!

Queen Candace is Out, Peace!

It was just another boring day on Mars. Ever since she had chosen to stay here, she had woken up every morning hoping she was on Earth. Back where she belonged.

Nonetheless, Candace couldnt imagine fitting in if she ever went back. She would just be the freaky alien girl- literally.

But the most peculiar thing about today was that as she was sitting down in her royal throne, the aliens ran off. She eyes them curiously, and as she was about to walk away one grabbed her hand and dragged her off into hiding.

Candace stared at him, about to ask for an explanation but he covered her mouth before she could talk. He pointed into the distance, and she had to squint her eyes to see what the problem was. But in the distance, she saw purple sparks, and two boys appeared out of nowhere.

 _Phineas and Ferb!_ Candace thought.

Although she had forgotten English, she hadn't forgotten names. Especially theirs. Candace jumped out from behind it and ran over to her two brothers, assuring the others that everything was alright.

"Phineas! Ferb!" She shouted, running over to the two of them and wrapping them in hugs.

"Candace!" Phineas shouted, tears in his eyes as he hugged back, "We missed you so much! Mom has totally gone insane, you won't believe it!" He eyed Candace's confused face and understood. He turned to his brother, "Ferb. Do you mind translating to Candace for me? I believe she's forgotten how to speak English."

He nodded and proceeded to explain everything to his sister. He even apologized for breaking her request and returning to Mars, saying they missed her and couldn't resist. She just shook her head and said it was nothing.

"Apparently, she's been wanting to leave in the last two days after her decision to stay on Mars. She said she's missed us terribly and apologizes for running away. She hopes we will forgive her."

Candace stared at them in hope, because what if they didn't forgive her? Wait, why would they even come to Mars if they weren't going to forgive their sister? Were they going to tell her that her friends and family didn't miss her at all?

Phineas smiled at his sister and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled in relief and hugged him close, tears of joy falling down her face.

At least her lifelong dream had come true. She had been reunited with her brothers (even if she couldn't understand them. Or at least, Phineas).

Silently, she sat them down and introduced her to her royal court.

"Mila, Nokle, Dufl, Sete, Oma, Kilo…" She pointed to each one, and the boys greeted them with a handshake.

"Candace?" Phineas piped up. The redhead turned her head to face her brothers, awaiting to hear what he had to say.

"Um…" He looked at his brother, "Ferb?"

Ferb (out of nowhere) handed Phineas a _English to Martian_ dictionary. He flipped a couple pages before finding the phrase he needed, "Domii kala cuerpo nuoo laka nnnn, Candace?" He said, hoping he had pronounced the words correctly.

"Mete kala." Candace replied sadly, "Szhi lala mudda rikki, Phineas."

Yeah, he had said it right.

He had asked Candace to return home with them, but she had declined because she was afraid that she would no longer fit in. Phineas frowned and scooted closer to his sister, grabbing her hand.

He pulled out his phone and pointed to three video attachments. Candace opened them and started to cry again when her best friend Stacy's face appeared on the screen.

"Candi, this is ridiculous. You've been missing for two years and I can't stop thinking about you! Look, I'm sorry if you thought I was avoiding you. I promise I wasn't! The point is, I'm your best friend and I love you. I miss you. Please, please, please come back."

This made Candace cry harder (The video was subtitled in Martain, courtesy of Ferb). She clicked on the next video, and it was from her good friend Jenny.

"He-ey, Candace." She said in her smooth, hippie voice, "So like, I really miss you. Your brothers told me why, and I want to go ahead and say that I wasn't avoiding you. I was just at the dentist. Anyway, I miss you Candi. Everyone does. Peace out, girl."

She clicked on the next video. This one was from Jeremy.

"Oh, um, hey Candace. Ever since you left girls have been hunting me down because they think I'm single."

Candace sighed.

"-It's kind of annoying really, given that you're my girlfriend and all."

 _Girlfriend?_

Jeremy cleared his throat and continued to speak, "I... uh, I probably shouldn't have said that. Without asking you, I mean. I miss you." He smiled, "I love you." He said, obviously thinking the camera was off.

Candace squealed with delight.

"See, Candace? So many people miss you." Phineas said, translated by Ferb.

Candace nodded. The most important people in her life missed her and wanted her to come home. How could she say no to that?

"Moha kli-"

Reading her mind, Ferb handed her a _Martian to English_ dictionary. She took it and smiled, he was always one step ahead.

"Let's go then!" Phineas declared. Grabbing Candace's hand, he ran her over to the portal. But then-

"Arimnabop! Arimnobop!" Two Martians shouted, blocking the portal.

"Niop! Shoolksie!" Candace shouted, but it was too late.

They raised their feet and smashed the portal to pieces.

"Niop, Niop, Niop!" She shouted, running over to the broken pieces. Tears ran down her face as she looked down at it.

Phineas frowned and looked around the planet. A thought popped into his head, and Candace noticed it.

"Phineas…?"

He smiled at his sister then at his brother, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today."

Candace didn't have to understand English to know that her brother was already cranking wheels in his mind.

"I'm going to go start constructing. Ferb, y'think you could-?"

Ferb pulled out a Martain to English dictionary.

Phineas smiled, "Always one step ahead. I should be done in about 38 minutes." He said, waving goodbye to his siblings as he ran off.

Candace looked at Ferb, and he grabbed her hand and led her to a rock, and as they both sat down, he began to help her to (re)learn English.

Phineas ran back and dragged the two over to the portal he had managed to scrape up. It wasn't pretty, but it worked. _That_ was the important thing.

Phineas and Ferb grabbed their sisters' hand and tugged her quickly into the portal before the Martians could grab her.

The portal materialized them just a few blocks away from their old home. She swooned with happiness but squealed when she saw a giant Martian about to run through the portal, determined to save their Queen.

"Oh-wee! Oh-wee!" It cried angrily. One reached out to grab her brothers, but Candace stood protectively in front of them and threw her crown at his largest eye. It screamed angrily at the pain, wobbling back and covering its eye.

It bounced off the eye like a boomerang and smashed the portal to pieces.

"Well, that sure was convenient." Phineas observed, "Thanks sis."

Candace smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "Your welcome."

Yes, Candace had managed to learn small, everyday phrases, but she still needed to learn a whole lot more before she could hang out with her friends again.

Phineas grabbed her hand and walked her home, motioning her to stand still while he went and grabbed Mom.

 _"Phineas and Ferb!"_ She heard her mother yell.

Candace winced.

They were so in trouble.

"Whatever you have to show me, it can wait. I want an explanation, young men!"

Eventually, they got Mom to come outside.

Phineas motioned for Candace to come forward. Linda Flynn-Fletcher stared at shock at the sight of her missing daughter.

"Candace?" She gasped, looking for the boys for an explanation. Phineas and Ferb exchanged looks of happiness and smiled as they watched their Mother walk over to her. She began to pat down Candace like a security guard, trying to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Candace!" Her Mother shouted angrily, "Do you know how _worried_ we all were? You've been gone for two years, missy! That is not acceptable, do you understand me?"

"Sorry." Candace apologized, "No."

"What isn't there to understand? You practically gave everyone in the Tri-State Area a heart attack!"

Candace eyed her brother for help. Ferb nodded and stepped forward, "Candace no longer understands you. She has forgotten how to speak English." He said.

Candace looked at her Mother, "Sorry."

"Doesn't speak English, huh? Then how does she know how to say that?"

"We managed to teach her some basic English words to get her started. Y'know, stuff like Sorry, thank you—" Phineas began to explain.

"You're welcome?" She answered, wondering what exactly she was being thanked for. Phineas shook his head and grabbed her hand, "We should probably take Candace to her room. She's been through a lot today."

"Sorry." Candace repeated, giving her Mother a pleading look.

Linda shook her head and moved aside so her children could enter their house. Phineas, still holding Candace's hand, led her to her old bedroom.

She had expected it to be extremely dusty and full of spiders. But no, it was surprisingly clean.

She looked at Phineas for an explanation.

"Mom cleaned it every day since you left." He said.

Candace flipped through her _Martian to English_ Dictionary and smiled when she found the translation.

Candace yawned, and walked over to her closet. It was only mid-afternoon, but the redhead had gone through a lot today, and her brothers didn't blame her for being tired.

She pulled a purple pajama top and matching pants out of her closet and smiled kindly at the boys, who understood.

"Goodnight Candace." Phineas said, waving goodbye to his sister.

She waved back and changed quickly before going to bed.

It had been such a long time since they saw their sister.

And now that she had returned, the boys couldn't have been happier than they were right now.


	3. I (Was) Just an Ordinary Girl

I (Was) Just an Ordinary Girl

Being able to finally get home was all fine and dandy, but the risk of returning was just as great as it was leaving the first time.

She wasn't like the other teenagers of the world. Or at least, not anymore.

And that was exactly why she had been afraid to come back. Nobody would want to be her friend anymore.

"Candace!" Phineas called from the other end of the hallway.

Candace smiled to herself. At least she had _them._

She pulled on her pink tank top and stepped into her white skirt.

She slid into her white shoes and stepped into the hallway, waving at her brothers. Phineas smiled and ran over to her, Ferb and him wrapping Candace in a tight hug.

She squeezed them back and followed them downstairs into the kitchen.

On the kitchen table were two bowls of fresh cinnamon oatmeal. Noticing this, Phineas offered his bowl to his sister.

She took it gently from him, "Thank you."

He nodded in return and went to get his backpack.

 _That's right. It's not Summer anymore._ She thought in Martian, _have I really been gone that long?_

So many things had changed since her departure. _Candace_ had changed. She no longer cared about getting her brothers in trouble (so far, at least). She just wanted to spend time with the ones she loved most.

Candace finished her oatmeal and followed the boys out the front door, giving each of them hugs goodbye before they boarded the bus.

"They really have grown up, haven't they?"

Candace jumped in surprise. She held a hand over her heart at the sight of her Mother, "Limkla Dbdnso."

Linda Flynn-Fletcher raised an eyebrow at her daughter but said nothing about her bizarre speech pattern.

Candace smiled at her and slid past Linda, heading towards her room.

"Oh, no." Her Mother said, stepping toward her daughter, _"you_ aren't going _anywhere,_ missy."

Candace raised an eyebrow.

"-Without a hug." She finished, leaning in and pulling her daughter close.

Candace smiled and hugged her back. A glow of happiness filled her stomach as the two embraced. Even through her thoughts had convinced her that her Mother would hate her, here they were

"Mom…" She whispered, tears dripping down her cheeks, "I love you."

Three simple words. Three words that were too valuable to forget, in any language.

"Oh, I love you too sweetie." Her Mother replied, "Come on, I made some pie."

Candace raised an eyebrow but followed her Mother into the kitchen.

The two spent the rest of the day together.

When it was time for the boys to come home, Linda dragged Candace into the family Station Wagon.

The redhead tapped her Mother on the shoulder and pointed to the bus stop sign.

"Engineering Club." She responded, answering her daughter's silent question.

When they got to school, the boys were sitting on the front steps talking to Stacy Hirono. Candace gasped and smushed her face against the glass, practically tearing up at the sight of her best friend.

Phineas looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Hey Mom, Hey Candace!"

Candace giggled and waved in return.

Mom rolled down Candace's window and waved hello, "Hey Stacy!"

The Asian teen walked closer, "He-ey Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." She said absentmindedly, her eyes focused on her best friend.

"Hi, Stacy." The redhead said, smiling at the flabbergasted black-haired girl.

Stacy rubbed her eyes and stared at her, a wide smile breaking out on her face as well as tears.

Candace laughed and unlocked her door to hug her friend.

Phineas and Ferb exchanged looks of happiness as the sight of their sister.

"So, Stacy, what are you doing here?" Linda asked once the girls were done.

"Oh, right." She responded, wiping a stray tear from her eye, "Mom asked me to pick up Ginger. She had an appointment that she couldn't reschedule."

"Well, it was sweet of you to keep an eye on the boys."

Stacy brushed it off, "No prob. I was already here anyway."

"Well, see ya around!" Phineas called as the car drove away.

"See you around, you guys!"

Candace waved goodbye to her friend then switched on the radio.

An electronic beat filled her ears, and she swayed in time with the music.

" _...I was just an ordinary girl, lookin' for a little fun…"_

"Candace is this you singing?"

" _...but without a friend in the world, I was forced to find a new one. Now I'm the Queen of Mars…"_

Her Mother's words flew right over her head. Candace leaned forward and clicked the radio off, completely aware of her Mother's eyes on her.

But much to her surprise, Linda clicked the radio on and turned the volume up.

" _...to give me some self-worth! You put a crown on my head, and you all seem to worship me…"_

Linda stared at her confused daughter. She motioned to the radio and then to the redhead, "Well, what are you waiting for? I want to hear you sing, honey."

Candace smiled, then began to sing along, _"...You don't understand a word I've said, still you treat me like royalty!"_

Phineas and Ferb exchanged confused looks. If Candace couldn't understand English, how could she possibly be able to sing along?

"You don't have to speak English, or any language to know the words to a song. Just listen to Shakira."

Phineas nodded, "Good point. But _still,_ at this rate, Candace won't learn English until she is at least in her 40's. If only there were some way we could…"

Ferb pulled out a blueprint, and his brother smiled.

"Hey, that's a great idea! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today."

Candace stretched her neck and stared at them curiosity. There was that little sparkle in his eye again. The redhead could imagine those gears turning in his triangle shaped head.

 _What are they up to now?_

For the first time in a loo-oong time, she didn't want to bust her brothers. Candace was just genuinely curious about what they were planning to do.

And she didn't give one crap on telling her Mother.

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long for me to post. I was on vacation and didn't have my laptop with me:(**

 **P.S.: Sorry this chapter is so short. I just had trouble writing it.**


End file.
